The present invention relates to an overlapping device of a color video printer, and more particularly to an overlapping device which can give a perspective representation by reducing the color density of one field screen and overlapping it as a background screen with the other field screen in arbitrary desired two-field video screen.
Generally, when a video screen is printed in a color video printer (hereinafter referred to as CVP), the received video signals include video signals corresponding to a first field and those corresponding to a second field. The first and second field video signals are input and printed through a printer or displayed through a color television monitor as one frame. Accordingly, since the color densities in the first and second fields are the same, the screen difference between fields and the perspective representation cannot be controlled.
Meanwhile, in an image processing method applied to a CVP, a recording method of a CVP is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 61-240769. This method bas a picture-in-picture (hereinafter referred to as PIP) function for recording other information (such as character information) within a predesignated part of screen region. Another color-controlling device of a CVP is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 1-198886, in which a video signal input from a signal input source is stored. Then, color control of the stored input video signal is performed using an output signal of a test pattern generating means.
However, the inventions disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 61-240769 and Hei 1-199996 do not show that the perspective representation can be given by discriminating the color densities of arbitrary two-field video signals and overlapping them on one screen.